Small Town Famous
by Dejavued
Summary: Rumors get around fast in a small town and no one really cares what the truth is when a new doctor comes to town. Roman doesn't look like the typical doctor and people judge by looks. His one ally, the one friend he's made is a woman betrothed to another. Every conversation, every laugh is sparks controversy. There's nothing going on, yet.
1. Chapter 1

Check out my full novels on Kindle. Follow Your Heart and Game Changer. I hope they are enjoyed as much as my fanfiction. :D

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The characters in my stories are completely made up characters and have temporally been given borrowed names for the sole purpose of satisfying the qualifications for posting on this fanfiction site. These stories are fiction and should be perceived as such. They in no way reflect the lives, beliefs or views of any persons living or dead and any similarities are coincidental. I am not affiliated with any company or professional wrestler in any way. No disrespect or copyright infringement intended. And if any of my favs happen upon my stories, I hope your not offended because this is not

* * *

New Story. This is going to be an AU fic.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Oh Geeze," The small dirt parking lot was full when I arrived. I had never seen anything like it before. I mean the waiting room was usually steady, but there were never people waiting in line to see a doctor. I worked in at a clinic in a small country town. Village actually. At least that's what the name says.

I loved the old place. Outside it looked like a cozy retreat. A little log cabin against a mountain backdrop. Tall pines grew high all around it and the wildflowers grew in specific beds with no enclosures. The landscaping was perfect, making it look like every piece had been there forever and not placed by human hands. The waterfall splashed into a Koi pond and birds chirped. If it wasn't such a brisk, windy day – it would have been perfect.

I walked by people sitting in their cars. They looked sick. They were pale. They were sneezing and hacking. One vomited into a grocery sack and there was no doctor. One died the month before and the other left to pursue greener pastures, just like about a dozen or so before him.

A notice would have been nice. Damn doctors. Over paid and arrogant. I couldn't stand them.

"Looks like a bad day." Alice, the nurse addressed me the minute I stepped inside. "Don't think you're going to hide like you usually do."

I rolled my eyes. I never hid. I worked. I stayed busy. I guess that confused the woman who read a magazine behind the desk all day.

"Has the loaner showed up yet?"

"He's in the exam room." She stated. "Turn the sign. These people will probably be waiting all day to see one doctor. I don't know why they don't just drive to the city."

"This is close."

"This place should be bulldozed. Doctor James was an old fool to keep it going all these years. It will closed down soon enough. He had no family and the town sure can't afford to keep it going."

I ignored Alice. I always wished the woman would move on. She was a miserable soul who had lost all compassion for people. Sometimes I wondered how she ever became a nurse. She didn't seem to possess a heart and it was hard to believe she ever had one.

"Hello?" Alice answered the phone and I was on my own checking people in.

The waiting room was packed and people were still coming in. I let out a deep breath. They all knew they could be there a long time. The doctor that came to help out was obviously looking for a short vacation. He wasn't in a hurry to see the first patient. I guess he was like the others who came for the perks – a free stay in a remote cabin with the best fishing in the state. Most brought their families with them and would only come in one day a week unless there was a real emergency.

"What kind of intern doesn't get job offers? He is a real doctor isn't he?" I caught parts of Alice's conversation. "He's been doing what? Geeze, are we really that desperate?" She hung up the phone a few minutes later. The call seemed more like gossiping between good friends than it did business. "Well, they hired someone permanent. Mildred said he'll be here in a few days. Sounds like a real flake to me."

I guess a desperate choice was better than none at all. Good or bad it did us no good at the moment. I just hoped he wasn't too hard to work for. Or too lazy. Oh well. There was no point in stressing over any of them. There were only twenty beds in the clinic and the place couldn't dream of matching the pay doctor's receive from … well everywhere else. The new guy would hit the door just as soon as he gained experience and a decent reference. He wouldn't be the first new doctor to do that. I didn't blame them. Doctors didn't go to school so many years to be poor. The pay was horrific for me too. Maybe it was time I moved on as well. With the Doc gone, it was only a matter of time before the place went under. I know the old man had funded the place with his own money.

I stood at that desk all day. Answering questions and telling people who wandered back that I had no idea when they could see a doctor. I felt horrible for them and circled the room with drinks and snacks for those who wanted to try to eat something.

Alice sat reading a book like nothing was going on. I was running to find the doctor who finally saw his first patient two hours after opening the doors. We only had three exam rooms and he only wanted to use the one.

And people were getting sicker. I was mopping up vomit. Handing out trashcans and bags. Offering towels for people to clean themselves. The bathroom was always occupied and I heard nothing but moans from the poor people. The only thing I could do was keep a decent movie playing on the big screen television and keep a sympathetic smile on my lips.

I sat down four hours later. My feet were throbbing and I just needed to rest. I should have taken a break but I didn't want to leave those poor people alone. Some of them looked like they needed to be admitted. I'd never anything like it before.

"Hey there."

Barely glancing I set placed a set of papers in front of the new comer. "Sign the clipboard. Fill these out and have a seat."

"I don't think so."

I lifted my eyes, laying them on a tall man dressed in a leather jacket. His lip curled on one side. I'd never seen him before so I guessed he was just passing through.

"Sooner you do the sooner you'll be seen." I continued. The guy was probably in a hurry to get back on the road. Probably something minor. Something in his eye perhaps? "It might be quicker for you to head to the city. We only have one doctor today. It's going to be a long wait."

"Think I can help with that." He placed his helmet on the counter.

I took a good look. He looked like trouble. Long black hair hanging in his face. Studded leather jacket. He looked big. Real big and I really wasn't in the mood to deal with any thuggish tantrums.

I reached for the phone. Better to deal with the problem before it became one.

He took the receiver out of my hand and hung it up.

"Where do I change?" His tone was insistent, yet not threatening.

"When it's your turn you will be directed to the exam room." I snapped. "Please sign your name and have a seat." I snarled. I wasn't going to be polite and I wasn't going to move him ahead of the people who had been there all day.

"I'm not going to sit down." He chuckled. "I'm just gonna stand right here and check the place out."

"Look, I don't care what your problem is. I don't give a damn about where you need to be or how much time you have to get there. I got a whole room full of people who are a lot sicker than you. Our ONE doctor isn't in a big hurry today and you'll just have to wait like everybody else."

He stuck his hand inside his jacket and held my breath. He seemed like the type that would hold us at gunpoint just to get his way.

I guess he could read my thoughts and he smiled mischievously with a twinkle in his eyes, then handed me a laminated name tag.

"You're a doctor?" I read the old employee badge from a hospital three states away.

"I'm the new guy." He confirmed.

"I guess they really were desperate." I handed him back his card. "You're not supposed to be here for a few more days. I don't have time to show you around right now. We just found out about you this morning. You'll have to come back tomorrow. Now, if you don't mind, you're in the way."

"These people don't need to be here."

"No kidding, Doc." I spat.

"Just call me Roman."

He stepped behind the counter. Set down his backpack, then took off his leather jacket. He opened the backpack, pulled out a white lab coat and put it on over his jeans and black tee shirt. He pulled back his hair neatly at the nape.

"How many exam rooms?"

"Three."

"Grab a cart. I want you to swab everyone in the waiting room." He lifted her tag. "Ellie – What are these two doors." He pointed at the doors behind us.

"They're tiny. We just use them for vitals, blood work – the normal check in routine."

I was shocked by his actions. He was the take charge type of guy and I couldn't believe he was willing to start working days before he was supposed to.

"Not today. I'll work both rooms. Send me anyone with flu symptoms and send everything else to whoever you borrowed." He jutted his chin at Alice. "Honey, you need to grab a cart and start getting vitals and swabs. If you don't want to work, take your ass home. I don't get along with lazy."

Alice's mouth dropped. No one ever talked to her like. In her mind, she was the one who ran the place. She was the charge nurse. She was the one no one could touch.

And he was gone. It was nice to see a doctor who could take charge. I still couldn't believe this guy was a doctor. He sure didn't look like one.

I adapted quickly, grabbing machines and curtained panels from the rooms Roman had hijacked. I closed off both sides of the desks to provide a little privacy.

I set the list in the center and we started calling people by the order they arrived. I took their vitals and sent them to Alice who swabbed their noses then sent them to the room behind us. Roman didn't waste time in between patients. He read the tests, examined them and sent then home as fast as he could while at the same time not being too rushed and taking the time to actually care about each person like they were the only ones in the clinic.

"Ellie." I didn't even respond. My name was Daniella and he'd shortened it in a way I wasn't used to. "You got anymore nurses you can call in?"

"No." I shook my head. "There's couple part time aids that are off today and the night time nurse, but she only comes when we have admits."

"Call them all in. I'm admitting this one and I'm sure she won't be the only one."

He handed me the paperwork and Alice snatched it out of my hand. She gave narrowed her eyes at me and then went to the computer. I continued to process people.

Roman ended up admitting a dozen people that day and even had a talk with the borrowed doctor. I don't know everything he said, but I do remember him threatening to stick his boot up the guy's ass. He must have scared the guy because he started seeing people much faster and soon the waiting room was empty.

Roman came out drying his hands and he gazed at me.

"I never had a decent nurse before," He complimented.

"Well, I've never worked for a decent doctor before."

He grinned, seemingly humbled. "Those are words I've never heard before."

I decided it was a good time to correct him. I guess he didn't take the time to really read my name tag. "And I'm just a CNA."

"Don't you ever say that again." He spat. "Not around me."

Another thing that shocked me. "Well, Doctor. My shift is over. I'll see you in the morning. I'm sure you'll still be here – unless you've changed your mind about taking the position."

"Over this? That was nothing." He moved his hand like he was swatting away a fly. "I'm hungry. You know a good place?"

"Monica's across the street. All home cooking. It's good."

"Join me?"

I laughed.

"I'm sorry. I have a boyfriend."


	2. Chapter 2

Check out my full novels on Kindle. Follow Your Heart and Game Changer. I hope they are enjoyed as much as my fanfiction. :D

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The characters in my stories are completely made up characters and have temporally been given borrowed names for the sole purpose of satisfying the qualifications for posting on this fanfiction site. These stories are fiction and should be perceived as such. They in no way reflect the lives, beliefs or views of any persons living or dead and any similarities are coincidental. I am not affiliated with any company or professional wrestler in any way. No disrespect or copyright infringement intended. And if any of my favs happen upon my stories, I hope your not offended because this is not

* * *

New Story. This is going to be an AU fic.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Um …" I know I was blushing. My cheeks felt hot and I felt like she'd read the thoughts I had when I'd first laid eyes on her. She was the first woman I thought looked good in scrubs. Usually the uniform reminded me of pajamas. Like the women had rolled out of bed and came straight to work. But this woman, she looked hot. She wore a red tank top with her scrub pants, showing just a bit of cleavage and it was form fitting.

"I didn't mean it like that." I corrected. "It's business. I could use all the information I can get. If you have time. I mean."

"Well, Alice is …"

"I'd rather talk to you."

"Um – okay?"

We crossed the street and entered a restaurant that was overly decorated for Valentine's day. Shit, I hadn't even realized it until we walked in.

"Oh, I feel so bad for all those people today." She sighed as we browsed our menus. "Getting sick on Valentine's day?"

I ordered my meal and handed the menu to the sweet old lady that stood patiently at the end of the table. "And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"You didn't have plans tonight?"

She sighed again. "No. Jake and I don't play into the commercialism of the holidays. We show our love all year long. We don't need a special day for it."

"Uh huh."

"Rose?" A teenage girl came up to the table with a basket of fresh long stem roses. The restaurant did that every year.

"Oh, no. We're not on a date." Ellie politely explained.

"Thank you." I bought one from the child who poked out her lip and started away. "She looked too sad." I chuckled then tipped it towards her.

"No."

"Every woman should get a rose on Valentine's day." I handed it to her. She brought it to her nose and smelled it, then sat it down on the table. "So, how long have you been with the facility?"

"Too long." She laughed. "And don't let today fool you. We rarely see more than ten patients a day. This is a very small country town, Dr. Reigns. In ten years I've seen more Doctor's come and go than I have patients."

"I guess some doctors need the fast pace." I quipped as my food arrived. I gazed at the homemade entrée then took a big bite. "Damn, I haven't tasted mashed potatoes like this since I was a kid." I closed my eyes and savored the taste.

"Oh, please. I know your kind." Ellie ignored my personal comment. She didn't seem to want to get to know me. Like knowing me as a person was a waste of time. I could hear it in her tone and feel it in the way she cut her eyes.

"My kind."

"Doctors." She hissed. "They are some of the laziest people. This place is a dream for them. Sporadic patients and lots of leisure time. But they are greedy. They crave big money and that's something that's not going to be found here. They don't care about people. If they did it wouldn't matter."

"I'm making three times what I'm used to making. I think I can survive."

"And what did you do before you decided to become a doctor?" She stared at her plate. The man behind us dropped to one knee and presented a ring to his girlfriend and I guess it bothered her.

"Body work."

"Excuse me?"

"I banged out dents for a living."

"I have no idea what that might mean."  
He chuckled. "It means I fixed cars. I take it you've always been an aide?"

"No. I was a waitress once. I had to work my way through high school." She stared at intently, her eyes taking me in. "So, you just woke up one day and decided you wanted to be a doctor?"

"Something like that."

The waitress set down a large banana split with two red spoons that had hearts on the end. It was full of homemade fruit sauces, banana's and drenched in chocolate syrup. A beautiful pink plastic heart stood in the center right between two whole cherries.

"Um – okay." I laughed.

"I'm sorry." She apologized a little flushed. "I completely forgot what today was. This place does something special for all the holidays."

I plucked one of the cherries and bit it off the stem.

"Grab a spoon. I may be a big guy but there is no way I can eat all of this by myself." I was an easy going guy and the bowl held enough to feed a family of four, but she hesitated. "It's just ice cream."

We chatted a little more about the clinic while we shared the desert. I wasn't paying attention to the people around me or the fact that the chatter had quieted down to hushed whispers.

"I should be goiong." She put down the spoon and gazed at the people staring at us."  
"Wha – what did I miss."

"This is a small town, Doctor Reigns. Everybody knows everybody and they all know you are not the guy I've been seeing since my tenth grade year."

"Ah." I guessed she didn't want make believe rumors to cause her boyfriend pain.

She pulled her wallet out of her purse and started counting bills.

"It's on me."

"Oh no. It's a business dinner. I got it."

"In that case, I insist on going Dutch."

"No problem." She answered her cell phone as we walked to the cash register. She paid for her meal and I headed for the door while I paid for mine. She was across the street by the time I emerged and she was heading to her car.

"I'll see you this tomorrow then?"

"You'll see me sooner than that I'm afraid." Then she shut the door and started her car.

I headed inside. The heavy set nurse put her purse over her shoulder and stood.

"Let's get one thing straight, Doctor. My shift ends at 5p.m. And I don't stay a minute past that." It was nearly six. I cocked my head.

"You're right. There are a few things we need to get straight. Like the fact that I am your boss. tell you what to do, not the other way around and when this clinic has admissions you don't leave until someone is here to take your place. I expect you to do the same thing you make the aides do."

"I am the day time nurse." She argued. "And you're a doctor so I see no reason to wait for Sara to get here. She has to wait on the babysitter …"  
"Then you're here until then." I spat. "I'm staying the night too. These people are very sick. I want to be close in case they have to be transferred to the closest hospital. Where do I camp out?"

"Doctor James had a room designed for that." She hissed. "Through that door. At the very end of the hall. Next to Doctor James' office. And you don't have the right to go in his office. It's always been off limits to visiting doctors."

"Close the doors and I need you at the desk in the ward." I didn't like Alice. The first impression of her had not been good and my perception of her wasn't getting any better.

I stopped in to check on every patient I had admitted and then a couple hours later I made my way to the room Alice had told me about.

"I'm going to rest awhile, Sara. Keep an eye on four. If the medicine we gave her doesn't stop her vomiting soon, get me immediately. If anything gets worse with any of them I want to be notified."

"Yes sir." Sara was much younger than Alice and much nicer. I liked the petite brunette better than the woman who refused to do more than necessary.

I stepped into the room without taking a proper tour of the clinic. I went through the door marked staff lounge and shut the door behind me. The room was nice. There was a bed, a sofa, a couple chairs a small round dining table and a nice television in the room.

I made it to the sofa, kicked off my shoes and laid back his head. It was soft. Perfect. It had been a long ride and a busy day. I'd traveled nearly a thousand miles to take that position. I was a desperate doctor, held back by the arrogance that laced the profession. And I hadn't been offered the job at all. I'd just took upon myself to fill it.

My father, whom I'd only met a few times in my life, died the month before. Doctor James. The small building belonged to him. He had been a doctor and he'd paid my way through medical school. That was the only thing the man had ever done for me and only because I had followed in his footsteps. It had been a childish and stupid attempt to please the man.

I'd done well in college. I wasn't in the top of the class, but I wasn't at the bottom either. But that's all it had ever been. Information and grades. Something I did in hopes that my father would show up at my dorm and tell me he was proud. That never happened.

Then, I worked with actual people. Sick, injured, some who just needed a sympathetic smile to ease their anxieties. That's when it became something more. I fell in love with the job. I loved helping and healing and I was no longer doing it for my father's attention.

I didn't understand my father and I never would. Why he stayed away? Why he never came to see me? Why he never cared to get to know me. Not a phone call, letter. Nothing, then he left everything he had to me. His home, his clinic, his truck and his fortune.

Maybe the man had felt sorry for me or maybe he had no one else to pass it on to. Whatever. It worked to my advantage. Now I could practice medicine. I couldn't get a job anywhere else because I refused to conform. I wouldn't cut my hair, park my bike or hang up my jacket. That and the mistake I had made in last year of residency. That would haunt me forever. It followed me everywhere I went. Every job interview I had been asked about it. And every night when I closed my eyes it replayed. I thought I had done the right thing at the time, but lately, I wasn't so sure.


	3. Chapter 3

Check out my full novels on Kindle. Follow Your Heart and Game Changer. I hope they are enjoyed as much as my fanfiction. :D

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The characters in my stories are completely made up characters and have temporally been given borrowed names for the sole purpose of satisfying the qualifications for posting on this fanfiction site. These stories are fiction and should be perceived as such. They in no way reflect the lives, beliefs or views of any persons living or dead and any similarities are coincidental. I am not affiliated with any company or professional wrestler in any way. No disrespect or copyright infringement intended. And if any of my favs happen upon my stories, I hope your not offended because this is not

* * *

New Story. This is going to be an AU fic.

* * *

Chapter 3

Quite house. Dark room. I flipped on the light switch and set my purse on the table by the door then threw my keys in the bowl. I kicked off my shoes. The same as every night, but for some reason it felt different that night. It felt lonely.

I sat down on the sofa and kicked out the recliner. I should have been taking a shower and getting ready to go back to work, but I just needed a minute. I had told Alice I needed to go home and change first, but I'd really wanted to see if Jake was home. I guess deep down I was hoping there would be some kind of surprise waiting for me. The same way I did that day every year. The same as I did for every holiday.

But, he wasn't even home. I guess he was working all night again. The man was obsessed with his career. He was a deputy in Crayton Village. A place were not much happened, but he still had to be at the jailhouse every single night. He dreamed about taking Sherriff O'Riley's place when he retired, which probably wasn't far off. The guy had been sheriff since before I was born.

I flipped on the television. Romantic movies. Valentine's Day episodes. Everything! Even the cartoons. I didn't want to see it! I turned it off and sat there. I turned on the lamp and picked up the frame that sat beside it. I ran my finger over Jake's face and smiled wistfully. Oh, how I had been so crazy about that man in high school. I still loved him I guess. Maybe that's why I dismissed his simple ways. I ignored his occasional negative attitude and I never expected anything from him. I didn't need him to get on one knee. He didn't have to be overly romantic. I knew how he felt without all the formalities. But lately, I kind of wished he would try.

I mean I used to have so much of his time that those things didn't matter. I knew how he felt. I understood what took him away lately and I guess I wished he would do something that let me know he still felt the same way he did when we were kids.

It was my fault. I'd made it too easy for him. I never demanded. Never made him work to get me as his girl. He had been so funny and so sweet. I fell for him the moment I saw him. He was still the considered the hottest guy in town and honestly treated me better than anyone in my life.

That was enough. That's what I told myself every time my feelings were hurt. Why should I need little gifts? I didn't need flowers. Material things never impressed me. The way I felt was so confusing that I couldn't even make sense of it in my own mind. Maybe I was being foolish. It was only a day. A silly stupid day created by card makers and candy suppliers. The flower boutiques probably had a hand in it as well.

I brought the simple, fresh cut rose my new boss had given me to my nose. Jake had never bought me flowers. Bought or otherwise. So, why did I feel cheated and unwanted? I had a good looking, hardworking man and I was lucky to have him.

Okay, I had to shake it off and get back to work. There were more important things than roses going on in town. The flu outbreak that year was the worst I have ever seen and I had to be there for the people who had come to like me. They depended on me and they knew I would be there for them anytime they needed. I was the girl people called when they needed someone to sit with their elderly parents when they needed to run errands or had to be gone all night. I was the one that came running when they pushed the call button during the day when they had to stay at the clinic.

Everyone knew me in my hometown and they all seemed to like me. I was a good girl in their eyes – except for living with my boyfriend before marriage, but I think they excused that because we'd been together so long. We were married – in their eyes. At least that's how Jake put it. Every time someone used to ask when we were getting married he would tell them that we didn't believe in having a piece of paper to prove our commitment to each other. A license was just the government's way of binding us and we were bound by a higher power. That was what really counted, right?

Everyone ate up every word. They thought we were so grounded. So spirited. We were such a lovely couple. But I'm not sure I really agreed with that. I think it was just another thing I went along with.

I didn't bother me to have to return to the clinic and work all night. I had nothing at home anyway. Jake and I were living separate lives. That bothered me. So, I stopped by the jailhouse to see him for a couple of minutes.

He was heading out the door just as I got to it.

"Daniella?" He rushed down the sidewalk toward his car. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see you. I have to work all night."

"That sucks." He didn't pause as he took out his keys and opened his car. "I got somewhere I have to be too."

"I'll see you in the morning?"

"No." He took a deep breath. "I – I didn't know when I would get a chance to tell you, but I'm moving out tonight."

"You're what?" It really caught me off guard.

"Don't take it personally. We've just been together so long."

"Are you seeing someone else?" I didn't even tear up and I wasn't sure what it meant that I wasn't upset.

"I think we need to have a chance to make sure that this is really what we want."  
"You mean you want to see someone else."

"I mean I need some time for me. Then – we'll move on from there."

"You know what? It doesn't matter. I never see you anyway."

I resumed my path to work. We were just roommates anyway. But why wasn't I upset? He was my boyfriend for so long. I should feel something.

"You're working all night?" Sara greeted me when I entered the ward.

"Yeah. Margie and Maggie are sick and the Tara quit."  
"Oh. She wasn't here very long."

"No. Alice said she told the twins to come in tomorrow and see the doc while we have one in town." I rolled my eyes. Alice just wanted to make sure the two really were sick. They came in to clean every day and they worked the weekends or any other day I needed to be off. They never missed a day of work. I knew they were sick.

"The new doctor seems nice." She said sweetly. "I was a little scared of him when he first walked in here. I had no idea he was a doctor."

"I thought the same thing." I laughed. "Okay, so did everyone get supper tonight?" I knew Alice would have left at her normal time no matter what and I knew Sara had to get a babysitter before she could come in.

"Yeah. Doctor Reigns had the diner send over some soup, but no one really ate anything. I had to feed Mrs. Morgan. She so weak. I'm worried."

So was I. Mrs. Morgan was in her early seventies and she'd been the librarian all my life. She was a sweet lady who read to me when I was a small child. I felt like it was my own family member that was sick.

I made a round, then went to the kitchen and gathered snacks and drinks. I wanted to at least get everyone to drink even if they couldn't eat. I knew so many of the people there that night. Every one of them was elderly. Except one who was a ten year old girl who had always been too small for her age. She looked even smaller that night and her mother never left her side.

I sat down at the desk and filled out paperwork. It had been such a long day that it felt like two separate days. I propped my head up on my hand and yawned. Only six more hours to go.

"Hey."

I was nudged softly. My eyes fluttered open.

"Oh, I am so sorry." I apologized quickly. I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep.

"It's okay." The doctor smiled. "I'm sending Mrs. Morgan to the city hospital. She needs more care than we can give here." He filled out paperwork on a clipboard. He wasn't even wearing his lab coat. It really looked odd seeing someone doing those things dressed like was.

"I'll get her things together." I rose quickly to make sure none of her personal things were left behind. I knew her daughter had brought a few things.  
"Sara's taking care of that. I want you to go to the lounge and rest. You're no good to anyone tired."

"I'm okay." I argued. "I've worked long hours before."

"No one can be fine working twenty four hours." He laughed. "I know. I've done a few thirty hour shifts myself. Go – if there is a problem, Sara will wake you."

I headed to the lounge, removed my shoes and slipped under the plush comforter. The bed was comfortable and I'd used it a few times during bad winter snow storms so I wouldn't have to drive back and forth. Doctor James had made the room comfortable. Like home. I felt more at home there than I did in my own place.

"Daniella …" I heard my name over the intercom and Sara had to say it a few times before I opened woke. I slept too good for being at work. "Do you think you can help me cook breakfast, sleepy head?" She giggled. I laughed and shook my head. That girl was too happy for being up all night.

I stretched and turned over. I hugged the pillow. Ugh, I felt so comfortable I could have slept all day. Then my thoughts were paralyzed as my eyes fell on the man standing outside the sliding glass doors.

He did one handed pushups in a light rain. His rhythm slow. His broad shoulders flexed with each movement. Then he stood, wiped away a bead of sweat then headed inside. He grabbed a towel from the back of a chair. I had to catch my breath.

"Good morning."

I was embarrassed when he addressed me. I know I was staring and I wonder how long he'd noticed. He chuckled lightly as he pulled on a clean tee shirt.

"You must … do that a lot."

"Don't people work out here?" He dug in his bag.

"Sure."

"Then there's nothing special about me."

I sat up on the bed and pushed my feet into my sneakers. "You must be doing something different because none of the guys around here look like that. I've seen guys like you on TV, but never in person."

"It's just something I do."

"Keep doing it." I stated at the door. "I kind of like the view."

But on the other side of the door, I nearly lost my breath. I had never said something so forward in all my life. But the man was gorgeous. Jake was considered the most built man in town and Roman made him look like a twig. Jake's arms were defined but Roman … wow.

I shook away the image and headed to the kitchen to help cook. Or I tried. It came rushing back the moment the doctor walked into the kitchen.

Damn. I should have been thinking about Jake. I should have been mourning the loss of near lifetime relationship, but instead it was like … Jake who?


	4. Chapter 4

Check out my full novels on Kindle. Follow Your Heart and Game Changer. I hope they are enjoyed as much as my fanfiction. :D

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The characters in my stories are completely made up characters and have temporally been given borrowed names for the sole purpose of satisfying the qualifications for posting on this fanfiction site. These stories are fiction and should be perceived as such. They in no way reflect the lives, beliefs or views of any persons living or dead and any similarities are coincidental. I am not affiliated with any company or professional wrestler in any way. No disrespect or copyright infringement intended. And if any of my favs happen upon my stories, I hope your not offended because this is not

* * *

New Story. This is going to be an AU fic.

* * *

Chapter 4

I chuckled. I knew I wasn't innocent. I went out to work out in the cold rain to cool off after spending way too long watching that woman sleep. I was instantly attracted to her and to be honest she wasn't the type that was normally drawn to me. She was straight forward and I was used to woman who pretended to be perfect little angels, but they loved to show just how crazy and wild they were in the shadows. That was me. The guy in the shadows. Always hidden. Never good enough to be seen with.

I'd had many lovers in my life, but to date no girlfriends. How the hell does that happen? It wasn't because I'm the type that doesn't call after sleeping with someone. I called. I approached them, but they made it clear that I could not contact them. They would call me. That's what they would say. Oh, and don't forget the 'let's keep this between us' conversation. I knew that by heart. I knew it so well, that I stopped expecting more. I started playing by their games. I met them in the supply rooms, where ever. Getting my medical degree didn't change anything.

I ventured out and headed to the kitchen. The two women where cooking breakfast for our many overnight patients. The aroma hit my nose and instantly made my stomach growl.

I went over to the long metal counter and made myself a plate, then leaned against the wall with a fork. Both women looked at me with shocked expressions.

"What? I like to know what my patients are eating." I flashed a huge grin. Then my focus went to the window and the man walking up the steps of the clinic. "This one doesn't look sick."

"Um – I'll be right back." Daniella untied an apron. "If that's okay."

"It's fine."

and she hurried away. I didn't want to be nosey but I couldn't stop glancing out the window. She held herself together so well, yet I could see the sadness in her eyes as she spoke to the man. She stood with her arms crossed against a pillar on the porch and the guy was angry. I could hear him from where I stood, but I couldn't make out his words. Then he stormed off.

"Everything okay?"

Daniella came back and started preparing trays for our patients like nothing was going on besides her job.

"Yes." She sighed, staying on task until the last meal was prepared. Not once did she talk about her personal life. That's a great quality in an employee, but I kind of wished she didn't drop her troubles at the door. I was intrigued by her and I wanted to know a little about her.

I discreetly watched her all day. I saw her heart. How she truly cared for everyone in those rooms. She spoke to them. She was never in a hurry to leave so she could finish her work load. She had patience and spoke with kindness. Even with the combative old man with dementia she never seemed annoyed or frazzled. The kind of understanding she possessed was rare. I'd never seen anything like that before. I was attracted to so much more than her looks that day. There was this light around the woman. She was the kind that I knew I could never call my own and I'd already been told she was married to a cop – just my luck.

Daniella appeared so worn out by closing time that day. She'd bounced from the rooms to the front desk. I don't think she took a break all day and I had to admit a few more people. The virus that hit that town had left us with no empty rooms and I was afraid I'd have to start sending people to the big hospital. Everyone seemed to be getting worse. The medicine I had on hand didn't seem to help and I began to think that maybe I wasn't meant to be a doctor. Maybe I should have become a nurse and left the big decisions to someone who could actually do it. After sending yet another of my patients by ambulance to the big hospital, I sat on the sofa in the lounge with my head in my hand. I stared at their files. At their symptoms and tests. Wondering what I could have done differently. I had failed. Again.

"You're a good doctor." I heard from behind me.

"I thought you left." I'd ordered Daniella to leave two hours before.

"I'm about to." She said. "I got hung up."

"When I say go –you go."

"You can't tell me I can't hang out with a patient on my own time." She countered, then picked up her bag from the table and tossed it over her shoulder. "Have a good night. If you need …"

"I won't call you." It sounded like a growl to me, but I'd really meant that she'd worked too many hours already.

"See you tomorrow." She sighed. "And for what it's worth, you did more than most doctors do around here. Well, not since the doc."

"But they're not getting better." I sat back against the sofa hard. "Shit."

"Hey …" She touched my shoulder. "We're not equipped for major illnesses. You did all you could and sent them for more help the minute you thought they needed it. That's what a good doctor would do."

"Sure."

"You could have let your ego get in the way. You could have kept everyone here because you had to be the one to heal them."

I laughed. "That makes no sense."

"You'd be surprised. Good night doctor."

"Call me Roman."

"No." she said with a smile. "I like doctor better."


	5. Chapter 5

Check out my full novels on Kindle. Follow Your Heart and Game Changer. I hope they are enjoyed as much as my fanfiction. :D

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The characters in my stories are completely made up characters and have temporally been given borrowed names for the sole purpose of satisfying the qualifications for posting on this fanfiction site. These stories are fiction and should be perceived as such. They in no way reflect the lives, beliefs or views of any persons living or dead and any similarities are coincidental. I am not affiliated with any company or professional wrestler in any way. No disrespect or copyright infringement intended. And if any of my favs happen upon my stories, I hope your not offended because this is not

* * *

New Story. This is going to be an AU fic.

* * *

Chapter 5

All I could think about as I drove home was the big garden tub at home. Jake didn't like to use it because he feared the cost of the water bill, but now that he had broken it off, I didn't give a shit if I had to pay a little more. I felt nasty. I felt like germs crawled all over my body, my feet throbbed and the small of my back ached. I just wanted to relax and feel like a woman for a little while. I never realized how much of I toned down my feminine side. I never took too long to get ready to go anywhere. Never pampered myself. I never once had a professional manicure, nor did I take the time to do it myself because Jake had always commented how much those things got on his nerves. I didn't want to be one of those girls. But I didn't think all those things were frivolous. Some were just – relaxing.

I guess I really didn't know what I liked myself. It was as if I was programmed to do only the things I knew my boyfriend would approve and geeze – I really tried too hard. Was it supposed to be so hard? Was love supposed to be so much work?

I pulled into the drive way. Jake's truck was there. Had he changed his mind? Had it just been a temporary thought? I couldn't be mad – I'd thought those things before myself, but then I would shake them away because Jake and I – being together – was normal.

I grabbed my bag from the front seat and headed up the tree lined path to the front door. I wanted to think that some romantic gesture was waiting for me but I didn't let myself. I knew that wouldn't happen. There would be nothing more than a few words said – if that. More than likely we wouldn't discuss what he'd said the night before at all.

I glanced up at I took the first step. I'd been looking at my feet since I left the car and I didn't notice the pile of garbage bags and boxes sitting on the porch. I guess he was still leaving. I stepped over them. I wasn't going to let it ruin my night. I was too tired. I'd just lock myself in the bedroom and …

I was stunned. The hamper from the wash room was sitting by the door and everything in it was mine. I grabbed the knob. Locked. I dug my key out of my purse. – It didn't work.

What the hell?

I pounded on the door. Jake opened it like he had been expecting it, opening the door barely a crack.

I just gazed at him with a bewildered expression.

"Turns out, the lease is in my name." He said with a smirk then closed the door in my face.

I admit I was a bit devastated. Unlike Jake, I had no family. Unlike Jake I had no parents to run home to. That was the only place I had known as home. I'd lived in a children's home in the city most of my life, I only came to live with my foster mom in my tenth grade year and the lady had died before I graduated. I didn't friends, none close enough to show up on their doorstep. The closest motel was forty minutes away.

In a daze I gathered my things and carried them to my car. I managed to stuff everything inside. It seemed he only packed my personal possessions. I guess he was going to keep everything else. Which was another thing that bothered me. I'd paid for most of the furniture myself. I'd decorated the entire home myself. Jake had helped pay the bills, but everything else he hadn't pulled out a dime for. And I didn't mind. I always thought I was doing it for us. Now, he was the one who wanted to end it and I was the one losing everything. It didn't seem right.

I drove around that small town until the sun set. I wasn't sure where to go. Or what to do, but I did know I had to work the next day and I was wearing my last clean uniform. So, I pulled into the small washerette beside the only grocery store. I washed, dried and folded my clothes as if on automatic pilot while I thought about the moments in my relationship that had been wonderful. All of them were from high school. I didn't remember too much in between. Maybe it was time to move on. I just wish I had seen it all coming and I really wished I had put my name on the lease. I remembered the day we signed it and put down the down payment. I was busy packing up my foster mother's belongings for her sister. The lady was in her eighties, only a few years younger than my foster mother had been. I was a month away from turning eighteen and the old lady had been kind enough to speak to my case worker and stay with me until I did. I remember how Jake had said he'd get it out of the way so I could rest after we were done locking up the home. I began to wonder if he had done because he didn't want my name on the lease. But Jake wasn't that kind of person – but I guess he was. Or he wouldn't have put me out on the street like he had.

I got back in my car and I just sat there. What was next? My stomach grumbled. I hadn't eaten much that day. So I decided my next step would be getting something to eat. So I went to Monica's. A hushed chatter filled the room as I entered, but I didn't pay it any attention. The place was always noisy with people conversing over their dinners. I sat in back booth and I didn't even bother to pick up a menu.

"What can I get you?" Cher, the usual middle aged waitress asked me before I was fully settled.

"Chicken combo." I ordered my favorite sub. It came with green peppers, onions and mushrooms topped with cheese. Comfort food was definitely the one thing Jake couldn't take from me.

"Tea?"

I nodded.

"Cher, do you know of any place that's for rent?" I asked when she brought my sub.

"Not to you." She snapped.

That's when I caught her disgusted glare. I gazed around the room. I was met by the same types of stares from the customers. Some just shook their heads, but they were all looking at me like I was the vessel of some deadly disease. I couldn't even look up as I nibbled on my food. Maybe it was all my imagination, either way it made me lose my appetite and I left three thirds of the sandwich untouched.

"You know, I just have to say it."

"Mama –" Cher reprimanded.

"No – I'm gonna say it – what you did to that poor man was really low girl. You should be ashamed of yourself."

I didn't know what she was talking about, but I just gave her my money and left. It was a small town. Jake was born there. News traveled fast and it was only natural for them to automatically think it was my fault. The truth would get around soon enough and everything would be back to normal. It didn't make their accusative stairs sting any less.

I gazed across the street. Doctor James had always said that the staff lounge was always open to anyone who needed it for any reason, so I drove my car across the street and used my key to enter the back door. It was quiet inside. Only the hum of the fluorescent lights. I guess the patience were all sleeping comfortably. That made me smile considering the tough night they'd had the night before. To me it meant that they were getting better.

I headed up the hall. Most of the rooms were empty. Strange.

I went up to the desk.

"Hey girl." Sara smiled when she saw me. "What are you doing here so late?"

"I just need a place to crash."

"Yeah, I heard about you and Jake? Are you okay?"

I shrugged. "There aren't as many here as there were earlier."

"Too many of them needed extensive treatment. This is really a bad bug. The doc said all their lungs are full of fluid."

That made me sad again. I hated that we couldn't help them in our little clinic.  
"The doc said he didn't know why this clinic took in admissions when it wasn't equipped to really help anyone."

"I'm going to sleep in the lounge. If you need my help, you know you can wake me up."

"You're turning into a work a holic Daniella."

"There are worst things to be addicted to."

"You're right. Has the doctor left?"

"I think so. I haven't seen him in a while."

I headed to the lounge. I wouldn't have if the doctor was still there. I didn't want to disturb him or make him think I was constant drama. No one wanted that kind of coworker.

I headed to the shower first, using the small one in the lounge. There wasn't a garden tub in there but there was an endless supply of hot water. I stood under the faucet and let my tears fall for the first time. I really was hurt and I felt really all alone. It was like as long as I had my little place in the world, I could survive. But I didn't have that now. I didn't have anything. I stayed in the shower until I couldn't cry anymore, then I went back to the lounge and cuddled up in the bed under the comforter. I turned on the television with the remote I had taken from the sofa and stared at the flickering picture. I chose an adult cartoon show that usually made me laugh, but nothing was funny to me that night. Maybe it was because I was so exhausted. Maybe it was because I had lost my ability to find happiness in the world.


	6. Chapter 6

Check out my full novels on Kindle. Follow Your Heart and Game Changer. I hope they are enjoyed as much as my fanfiction. :D

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The characters in my stories are completely made up characters and have temporally been given borrowed names for the sole purpose of satisfying the qualifications for posting on this fanfiction site. These stories are fiction and should be perceived as such. They in no way reflect the lives, beliefs or views of any persons living or dead and any similarities are coincidental. I am not affiliated with any company or professional wrestler in any way. No disrespect or copyright infringement intended. And if any of my favs happen upon my stories, I hope your not offended because this is not

* * *

New Story. This is going to be an AU fic.

* * *

Chapter 6

I was on my way out when I stopped at the door with my father's name stamped on a shiny plaque. I didn't think I'd be ready to go in so soon. I wasn't completely sure I was ready when I put turned the knob. I stepped inside cautiously as if I expect the ghost of the man to be in there. It looked familiar. That's when I remembered I had been there a few times before. When I was really young. My mother had brought me as a guilt trip to get the guy to write her a check on top of the one he already sent her each month. I wasn't sure how to feel about my father. My mother was good to me, I guess. She wasn't overly doting and she didn't care where I was when I got old enough to go off with my friends. I would be gone for days at a time and she never yelled or lectured me.

Inside was the same as I remembered it. The big mahogany desk. The tall matching book shelves lined with books. The black leather sofa. The only thing missing was the man I thought was the strongest man in the world. He was a hero to me as a boy. I thought of him the same way most kids thought of superman. It wasn't' until I got older that I began to feel resentment. Yet, I didn't want to completely hate him or shut him out of my life. I wrote him letters. I always told him what I was doing and I didn't stop as I grew up. Sometimes my letters were full of questions. Some were angry. I'm not sure if he got the ones I wrote him when I was little. I always assumed they ended up in the same place as the letters I'd sent to Santa Clause. But I know he got the letters I sent when I was older. I'd mailed them all myself and it made me sad to think about some of the things I had said in them.

I strolled across the room and sat in my father's chair. I spun it around like I did when I was little. I remembered him twirling me in the chair and how I had laughed. It was like an amusement park ride to me. I couldn't believe I had forgotten, but I was barely a toddler. Oh, how I wished I had more memories with him.

I opened the drawers and smiled when I saw a pack of cigarettes hidden under a legal tablet. I took them out and lit one. We smoked the same brand and even though it was a little stale I smoked it in a sort of a tribute to him. I had already heard stories about the old doctor from the people who'd come to the clinic. They talked about him like he was this superhuman gift. I didn't know if I would ever live up to the legacy he'd left behind.

There was a big picture of him on the wall across from the desk. It had been a gift from a patient. The last old lady I had admitted had told me how she'd painted it for him a ten years before. I stared at it and saw a little of myself in him. We had the same eyes, nose. I stared so hard that I realized that I was able to see what I was going to look like in my future.

I looked through a few more drawers. The bottom right was a deep drawer and when I opened it I found a shoe box. A big shoe box. I took it out, opened it and put a hand to my mouth. He had received my letters and he'd saved them all.

I sifted through them. He'd kept everything. The cards I'd sent him on father's day and Christmas. The crafts I'd made in art and wanted him to have. I laughed. I don't think mom kept those things. When I looked up at his desk, I saw an ugly ceramic dish. I recognized it. The lumpy thing was a bowl I had made. Mom said it looked like an ashtray and I had sent it to my father because I thought he'd like it more. I guess he did. And beside it, was a picture of me. As a little boy and then another on the day of my graduation. I was more confused than ever.

Then I saw an envelope in the bottom of the drawer. I lifted it out. It was sealed and had my name on it. I opened it.

 _My dear son,_

 _I wasn't part of your life even though I wanted to be very much. I don't think I could write enough words in this letter to make you understand why I have kept my distance. I guess it all boils down to this, the most important reason._

 _Your mother and I had a hard time standing in the same room together without it turning into a shouting match. I didn't want you to grow up like that. I didn't want you to be in the middle of it or become something we fought over. I grew up that way and I couldn't do it to you. If I was wrong, I am so sorry, but I did it with the best of intentions._

 _Roman, I am very proud of you. You have grown into a man. Not just a man, but a good man. You worked hard in school and you have a kind heart. That is why I am leaving you my clinic. I had bigger dreams for this place when I first built it, but I never got to fully make it into what I envisioned. There wasn't much need for it, but I think in your time, it may be the only vision that will keep this place from closing down. But I don't want you to follow my dream, son. I want you to follow your own. So, do whatever you wish with what I leave behind. Keep it, change it, sell it to help you on your own path. Just be happy. That's all I have ever wanted you to be._

 _I love you. I'll be looking out for you._

 _Dad._

I dropped the letter on the desk and pinched the bridge of my nose. I couldn't handle being there anymore and I knew I wasn't ready to use his office as my own. Not yet. I was also really tired and I didn't feel like going to the home that was my fathers. I wasn't sure if I could – I had barely been able to handle being in his office. I needed more time so I decided I would continue to crash in the lounge a few more days.


	7. Chapter 7

Check out my full novels on Kindle. Follow Your Heart and Game Changer. I hope they are enjoyed as much as my fanfiction. :D

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The characters in my stories are completely made up characters and have temporally been given borrowed names for the sole purpose of satisfying the qualifications for posting on this fanfiction site. These stories are fiction and should be perceived as such. They in no way reflect the lives, beliefs or views of any persons living or dead and any similarities are coincidental. I am not affiliated with any company or professional wrestler in any way. No disrespect or copyright infringement intended. And if any of my favs happen upon my stories, I hope your not offended because this is not

* * *

New Story. This is going to be an AU fic.

* * *

Chapter 7

I couldn't fall asleep as I had hoped. My mind just wouldn't leave me be so I got up and wandered the ward. A light was on above one of the doors so I gently knocked and went in to check on the patient.

"Hello, Mrs. Winterborne." I said sweetly. "Do you need something?"

"You can get Sara. I don't want help from the likes of you."

I caught off guard by the old lady's sharp tone. She had always liked me. I didn't understand.

"I'm not fooled by many people young lady and I am heartbroken that I was misled by you."

"I don't understand. Did I do something?" I wondered what I could have done or said that would make this woman who had always been so happy to see me change her attitude."

"Adultery may not be a crime you can be arrested for, but it is still a crime. One of the worst and one this town shuns, Daniella." She snapped. "Ask Sara to come help me."

I walked out of the room, holding back my tears. I gave Sara a weak smile as I headed back to the lounge.

I didn't know what she was talking about or why she believed I had committed a mortal sin. I had never cheated on Jake. I hadn't even thought about it. The way people looked at me at the diner suddenly made sense. The whole town hated me. They were all old fashioned with old fashioned values. They loved the young deputy and they thought that I had broken his heart. He was the mayor's son. The one they watched grow up. The hope for the future.

I climbed back in bed and hugged my knees. He really had taken everything from me. How could I continue working at the clinic if everyone hated me?

I didn't want to sob. I didn't want to act like a little child, but I was lost and I was scared. I didn't feel like the person I had grown into at all. I felt the same way I did when I had the first night I had stayed in the children's home. The same night my parent's died. I cried so hard that my throat hurt but I still couldn't stop. Not until sleep finally claimed me.

I awoke with a start when someone lifted the blanket. I sat straight up in bed. My eyes meeting a surprised gaze.

"I thought you left." I managed to squeak out.

"I thought you left." He returned. His gaze softened and he lowered his body softly on the edge of the bed. "Are you okay?"

I bobbed my head slowly, trying to convince him and myself, but I couldn't hold it together. I was sobbing again and Roman pulled me into his embrace and rocked me in his strong arms. Comforting me like a longtime friend even though he barely knew me.

"I'm sorry." I moved away from him. "I don't usually do this – I rarely cry and … and …" I wiped away my tears. "Doctor James always said that this room was open to any of us for any reason … I hope that's still alright. I should have checked … I …"

Roman stopped my desperate jabbering with a finger on my lips. Then he replaced it with his lips. I fell against him. Parting my lips and returning his soft kiss. It was then I realized how starved I was for intimate contact … for human contact. No one had really hugged me in a while. Even longer since I'd been kissed. He didn't pull away at the end of that kiss and I stared into his eyes like a teenaged fool. I was way too old to be doe eyed.

"There." He grinned slyly. "That's the only medicine I can prescribe for this kind of illness."

"I'm not sick." I gazed at my hands feeling the heat of my blush on my cheeks.

"A broken heart is an illness." He sighed, caressing my hair. "I heard … I mean over heard bits and pieces here and there today."

"You heard more than I did." I responded. "This whole town seems to know more than I do. I wasn't expecting this at all."

"How about I crash on the sofa and you … You order a big cheeseburger, chili cheese fries and tell them to put it on my tab."

"Oh, that's nice, but I shouldn't do that."

"Doctor's orders. I'm also ordering you to look through that box of movies on the shelf and watch at least two or three sappy romantic love stories."

"Would a comedy satisfy that prescription?" He had me smiling. I felt horrible and he managed to make me feel so much better.

"Hmmm … I'll allow it but it's going to be really hard for me to sleep. I'll probably get interested and watch with you."

I laughed again. He gave me a wink and headed to the sofa. He laid down and pulled the cover from the back over him, then bounced back up. "You know what? I want some junk food too."

The next thing I knew he was on his cell phone, ordering dinner for me, himself and Sara. One of the waitresses at the diner delivered it to us. Roman paid, but the waitress kept gazing from me to him before leaving to take a box to Sara at the desk as Roman had asked her to do on her way out.

We watched movies together that night. And I ate every bite of the greasy meal he'd ordered me to eat. I never ate like that and I don't think he did either because he savored his burger too much, letting out moans as he chewed.

I cuddled up on one end of the sofa. He on the other and watched movies I had never seen. It was the kind of night I needed and the only thing I couldn't stop thinking about was that kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Check out my full novels on Kindle. Follow Your Heart and Game Changer. I hope they are enjoyed as much as my fanfiction. :D

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The characters in my stories are completely made up characters and have temporally been given borrowed names for the sole purpose of satisfying the qualifications for posting on this fanfiction site. These stories are fiction and should be perceived as such. They in no way reflect the lives, beliefs or views of any persons living or dead and any similarities are coincidental. I am not affiliated with any company or professional wrestler in any way. No disrespect or copyright infringement intended. And if any of my favs happen upon my stories, I hope your not offended because this is not

* * *

New Story. This is going to be an AU fic.

* * *

Chapter 8

I watched her sleep. The comforter pulled up to her chin, her hand resting on the pillow beside her. I wanted to be that pillow. Gossip spread quicker than wild fire in this new town and then I found out about Daniella's break up possibly before she'd fully grasped the knowledge. I felt bad for her. She'd been with this Jake guy a really long time and in seconds – he ended it.

What bothered me most was the reasons he told someone in town who then told someone else … and so on. These reasons were lies and worse … he didn't even tell her the reason. He couldn't have or she wouldn't have come to the clinic that night. He said she'd slept with the new doctor. She'd laid down with a man she just met … she'd been with me? How in the hell was that even possible? We hadn't had time to hook up … well maybe the night beofre, but he'd already dumped her then. So, because we'd shared a table at the diner … because we ate a meal together … we were screwing? I didn't get it.

And worse, I didn't understand how the town's people could be so quick to believe it. I didn't know her very long and if it hadn't been me they named as the guy, I would have questioned it. She was a giving soul. She went out of her way to help people. And if she did want to be with a guy she'd just met … how was that anyone's business? Why would she deserve to have everyone literally turned their backs on her over something like that?

It was early when I decided to get up for the day. Actually it was still the middle of the night. It had been an uneventful night. No one got worse. No one needed my attention … maybe that was because all the rooms were empty.

"Good morning." I addressed Sara. "Where's all the patients?"

"Oh, Doctor they all just started leaving. They said they would rather get help at the hospital. I didn't think I should wake you. They weren't asking for discharges."  
"It's fine. They're grown and more than welcome to make their own decisions. I just hope they really get the help they need and don't go home untreated."

"There's only one left and her daughter is coming to get her."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth a middle aged woman came stomping up the hall and into the room across from the desk. Moments later she wheeled out her mother.

"Homewrecker." The old woman snapped at me.

"Excuse me, Maam? But do you mind if I ask you what you mean by that?"

"You know what I mean." The seventy-five year old sneered. "How dare you come to this town and lay down with a married woman. You broke up a wonderful young couple."

"Lady. With all due respect, you don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"She spent the night with you." She pointed at the lounge. "IN that room!"

"That, Maam. Is the employee lounge. And it is there for employees to rest and still be here to tend to you if you need us."

"She's not on duty."

"What should we have done? Thrown her out on the street when she had nowhere else to go?" I narrowed my eyes. "I'm new in town and to be honest I didn't think I would learn so much about the people here so quickly. I know you were wild in your younger days. I know your daughter here used to be a stripper in the city … yes everyone's dirty laundry has been laid on my ears in the last forty-eight hours."

"You should move on. You're not wanted here."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"No one will come here to be treated by you."

"That's there loss, or inconvenience, I guess. I've done nothing wrong and neither has Ella."

"You know, Mrs. Winterborne." Sara spoke up. "I can understand how you can be upset that Jake and Daniella have broken up, but what I don't understand is how you can turn your back on someone who has given her entire heart to anyone who's ever needed … well anything. Personally, I'm angry at Jake and he's shown me just how cold hearted he is. He threw her out with nowhere else to go."  
"You just heard her side. You shouldn't believe a sob story from the likes …"

"I heard that from Mr. Nelson." Sara retorted. "Daniella hasn't said anything about Jake or their breakup, but I do know she's upset and she doesn't even know why you are all being so hateful to her because she didn't do anything."

"You don't …"

"I do know because I was here all night too. Dr. Reigns didn't share that room with her … he was too busy make sure the people of this town lived to see morning."

"Get me out of here. Things like this shouldn't take place in a place of business. You could have at committed your sin at the cabin."

I shook my head. People like that were just stubborn. Too stubborn to admit the truth even when the proof was right in front of their noses.

"They'll come back." Sara said sweetly. "They'll get tired of driving an hour just to get a simple infection cleared up."

"I'm not worried about that. I'm more worried about losing good help." I sighed as I saw the door to the lounge open. Daniella didn't even look up. She went through the door to the waiting room and I heard the chime that alerted us to the front door being opened.

I didn't know if she overheard the old lady or not. I hoped she didn't because it was all so rude. That poor girl needed comfort. Not shunning and I knew I wasn't the best person to do that.

"This job is Daniella's entire life." Sara told me. "She loves this place and she was already upset when Doctor James told us that the hospital bought land in town. They are planning on building an urgent care center here. Doctor James said when it was open he was closing the clinic. Daniella took it hard."

"He was going to close it?" I didn't know that.

"He said he had other plans for it … you like her."

"Excuse me?"

"You're still staring after Daniella. You haven't been here long enough to call any of us close … not close enough to worry over us."

"I'm not going to wait around if that's what you mean." I admitted. "I know how these long time relationships work. They break up. They get back together. I'm hoping to interfere with that tradition. He doesn't deserve her."

"and you do?"

"Probably not."

With that I copied Daniella's path. I found her in the rocking chair on the front porch. I sat in the one beside her and I was suddenly nervous.

She was staring off into the distance. The sun was rising.

"I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble. I guess you'll be moving on now."

"Nope."

"But you have no patients. Because of me."

"That's probably a good thing."

She gave me a vacant stare.

"I can't just leave." I admitted. "Dr. James … well he was my dad and he left everything to me."

"So you want to stay?"

"I'm closing the clinic."

She nodded, gazed at her hands and wiped away a tear."

"I think this place is better off as something else."

"People say it would make a nice restaurant or wedding venue."  
"I just wish I knew what my father wanted."

"He used to say it would be a wonderful place for folks his age to retire." She sighed. "I got offered a job in the city a few times. I guess moving there would be a good idea now."

"If you like the city life." I didn't want her to go, but I really didn't know her. I didn't feel like I had any right to beg her to stay.

"So, you're the son." She smiled. "The doc talked about you a lot."

"Really?"

"Yeah. 'My son is passed his exams. My son is a brilliant doctor just like his old man. When I get done transitioning this place, we're going to work side by side." She said in a mocked deep voice like she was trying to sound like my father.

"That would have been great."

"I'm sorry you didn't get to spend more time with him."

"I never knew he wanted that."

"You were his world besides this place. We all knew that. That's why he took every third weekend of the month off. To go see you."

"I never saw him." I guess my father watched me from a distance. Oh, I wished he had just knocked on my door. I understood why he stayed away, but when I was older? Why did he still stay away? "I would like to take you out sometime, Ella." I blurted it out.

"I'm not ready. I don't think I'll ever want to try again." She stated. Then got up and walked back inside.


	9. Chapter 9

Check out my full novels on Kindle. Follow Your Heart and Game Changer. I hope they are enjoyed as much as my fanfiction. :D

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The characters in my stories are completely made up characters and have temporally been given borrowed names for the sole purpose of satisfying the qualifications for posting on this fanfiction site. These stories are fiction and should be perceived as such. They in no way reflect the lives, beliefs or views of any persons living or dead and any similarities are coincidental. I am not affiliated with any company or professional wrestler in any way. No disrespect or copyright infringement intended. And if any of my favs happen upon my stories, I hope your not offended because this is not

* * *

So sorry for the long delay guys. A bit blocked and a bit busy with reality unfortunately. I'm going to post a couple today if all goes the way I hope. :D Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 9

I wasn't sure I could ever move on from Jake. In that town I was forever linked to him and I guess I hadn't been the type of woman he needed in his life. Maybe I should have stayed home more. Cooked more – brought meals to him during his long shifts. I guess I didn't support him enough. A good woman would have made sure he was cared for. That his home was taken care of while he worked. The only thing I was good at was piling the laundry up until we were completely out of clothes. I didn't always do the dishes at night, leaving the few things we ate off of until morning. Damn. I was so lazy. How hard would it have been to rinse them off and stick them in the dish washer? I found so many faults – and it was all my fault. I couldn't even call into work for the benefit he wanted to take me to. I'd put in for the day off but when the head nurse denied it – I went to work. In a way, I guess I chose my job over Jake. No wonder he didn't want me anymore.

To make matters worse, I was really attracted to the new doctor. He was so sweet and kind, yet I could tell he had a wild dangerous side too. Or maybe that's the image of him I concocted in my brain. I wanted to go out with him. I wanted to kiss him again, but that was impossible. No, I couldn't date anyone. Not yet. People didn't just break up in this town. Jake would come back and he'd want to try again – I'd have to available to give our love another chance – what the hell was wrong with me? I didn't want Jake back. That jerk dumped me and I know damn good and well he was the one who told the townspeople I had hooked up with Roman. Oh, he played the victim so well. I'd seen him once since the whole separation incident. He walked with his head down. Hands in his pocket. Soaking up the sympathy heaped his way with a nod or forced smile like a recent widower. I've never been much for pity, but I envied him. I didn't want to be fussed over, but a hug would feel wonderful at times.

That man – everyone rallied around him – that man – he'd destroyed me – and turned every one against me – including myself. I was sitting there blaming me too! But I had tried. I had given every spare moment – done everything I could for him – and he was the one who turned me away. He's the one who ditched our plans. He's the one who left me sitting alone after I'd spent days looking forward to the date and hours dressing up. He was nothing but a coward. He couldn't admit we'd grown apart. Couldn't look everyone in the eye and say things just changed – oh no he had to make shit up! Oh yeah, he had to make sure his reputation didn't take the slightest hit. If he could hurt me the way he had, how could he have ever loved me?

I narrowed my brow. Stood up from that sofa and walked out of the sliding glass doors. I lit a cigarette. Something I had hidden from everyone and blew out one puff after another. Thinking about nothing and everything.

"Payback's a bitch, Jake." I whispered to the shadows.

XXX

I slept really well that night. I wanted to ignore the man who was sleeping across the room but that was kind of hard to do. He wasn't wearing a shirt and I got a full view of his bicep that was curled under his head. I was so tempted to take him up on that date. I was also tempted to skip a few steps with him. But that was going to have to wait. I had to deal with Jake and the town first. I blew out a deep breath. I was giving up my only chance with him. I knew it. A man like him wouldn't stay single long.

The next morning I woke up. Put on my uniform, swept my hair back without bothering to brush it and I didn't put on a bit of makeup. That town had a lot of principles and do's and don'ts. There were old fashioned things that every woman did no matter what. So I decided to break those things. I wanted to look as desolate as possible. They needed to see what they had done to me. I'd be damned if I covered it all up. I didn't feel like putting in the effort. I didn't feel beautiful. I felt ugly. I looked ugly. I was ugly. Makeup wouldn't fix that.

I had a lot mixed emotions inside of me. One minute I was telling myself I was better than that. That I deserved better than what I had gotten. The next I was feeling sorry for myself. Then I was back to finding all my faults and thinking of what I could have done different.

"Stop it."

Twelve hours of constant work without taking a break, I was stopped by Dr. Reigns. He put a hand on my shoulder and I don't know what happened. I collapsed against him. Buried my face in his chest and the waterworks flowed full force. I was gasping. Sobbing. Soaking his tee shirt.

He wrapped his arms around me. His hand gently caressed my hair and he was quiet. Letting me cry just as long as I needed.

"There's no one here." Dr. Reigns grinned at me at arm's length.

"I know. But maybe if it looks clean enough you could sell it quicker."

"I'm not going to sell it." He informed me.

"But you put the closed sign on the door this morning."

"Yeah. I found something." He took my hand and led me into his father's office. It was obvious he'd been using the office despite Nurse Alice forbidding him to go in there. I don't know why he didn't tell the woman he was the owner. I guess he found some amusement in the way she bossed him around. I knew I was going to enjoy it when she learned the truth. Her ego at work needed deflating.

"This is what my father was working on." He ran his hands over a large, hand drawn blueprint.

"Assisted Living?"

"I think it's a good idea. This place, with the right people working here could be an amazing retirement community.

"I worked a year in a nursing home in the city. The ones that can still get around don't have a lot of options around here and they don't have much of a life where they are."

"I know. Even the big city around here is tiny." He laughed. "I've never seen so many small towns in such a small span of land. It's insane."

"No one wants to annex."

"It's pretty cool. At first I was stuck on how much business I could get considering there's not many people here. Then I realized that it's a short drive from all these surrounding places. So I have potential there."

"You have so much hope."

"I like old people. They have interesting stories and they are entertaining. Even the mean ones."

It was then I knew that Roman Reigns was special. I think that was the moment I gazed into his eyes and saw his soul. It's a feeling I can't really explain. I just knew I could trust him. That he was safe. And I knew he was possibly the best person I would ever meet in my life.

And he was wrapped in a dangerous looking package. I watched him gazing at his father's notes. That slight smile. The twinkle in his eyes. I read his dreams in his expression. I saw his hopes and I saw … his hurt.

I fell for him right then and there. I wanted to be part of his world and honestly not one thought could convince me that what I was feeling was wrong.

"Can I help?" I laid my hand his on that blueprint.

"It wouldn't work without you."

Our eyes met and almost at once so did our lips.


	10. Chapter 10

Check out my full novels on Kindle. Follow Your Heart and Game Changer. I hope they are enjoyed as much as my fanfiction. :D

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The characters in my stories are completely made up characters and have temporally been given borrowed names for the sole purpose of satisfying the qualifications for posting on this fanfiction site. These stories are fiction and should be perceived as such. They in no way reflect the lives, beliefs or views of any persons living or dead and any similarities are coincidental. I am not affiliated with any company or professional wrestler in any way. No disrespect or copyright infringement intended. And if any of my favs happen upon my stories, I hope your not offended because this is not

* * *

Well, this is the last chapter. It just didn't come to me like I thought it was. All my ideas are for something new. LOL. I hope you enjoyed the story despite how short. :D

* * *

Chapter 10

I didn't expect it to happen so easily. That moment. It was beautiful. We became a pair. A couple. Just like that. It wasn't like being in a new relationship at all. I mean I have nothing to compare it to. I'd never been in anything serious. But that was serious. From the very beginning. I cared for Ellie. From the moment I gazed into her eyes. It was like she was supposed to be mine. We were meant to be and all we had to do was find each other.

Did we screw around that night? Yeah, I know that's the question you have on your mind. The answer is no. We didn't jump right into that. It was a deeper connection. We talked. Laughed. Made plans. We watched movies.

Oh, how I loved to see her laugh. It brought light to my life. And that light went away when she was gone too long. I felt different. But it was a good different. I've never felt so secure and elated. Just completely free of all burdens. No stress. No anxiety. I only had butterflies when she would brush her hair off her shoulders. When I thought about daring to think that she was mine. I wanted to bring up the subject and I always chickened out because I was so scared I was imagining everything. This feeling was like being high and I really didn't want to come down from it. So I said nothing. I never tried to define us and soon I had lived a month feeling this way.

XXX

We made plans for the facility renovations on our own. We studied websites. Books. Newspapers. Phone calls. Drawing expansions. Knocking out penciled walls on paper. We laughed and groaned about the same things. It was no easy tasks and of course Nurse Alice was there to tell us how stupid we were. I know I had no reason to keep the woman on the payroll but I kind of liked watching her ears pour smoke. Every day she asked why the clinic wasn't open. She called me lazy. She said I had no right to deny seeing patients. I waited a few weeks to let her know that I owned the facility and that Ellie and I were going to turn it into something much better. People were going to the big city for help anyway. They were still against me. I didn't care but I was extremely protective of Ellie. They were harsh to her. The looks they gave us when we walked into the diner to eat. The snide comments. They were so rude.

"You know what?" I just couldn't take the way the servers acted. One night I just stood up and plopped money on the table. "Small towns are supposed to be so great. They are supposed to be filled with good people and old fashioned values. But in the big city, a waiter would treat every customer kindly. No matter what they thought. We eat here every day. That adds up in the till and tips. That ends now. We can cook for ourselves."

Well I could only cook a few things but I would live off that forever if I had to. Enough was enough. I just couldn't take any more of that childish bullshit.

The waitress laughed at me. "If you're thinking losing your business is going to hurt us you need to look around _Mister_. We don't really care to serve sinners."

"Sinners?" I laughed and took Ellie's hand and led her from her seat. "No one's told you I guess?"

"Told me what?"

"It's not your job to judge."

XXX

Roman was having a really hard time ignoring people in town and honestly so was I. I didn't plan to stick around. I knew why I did. For Roman. He was so wonderful that I didn't even hesitate when he asked me to move into the cabin with him.

Together we renovated the clinic. It was a beautiful elderly home. People came from miles around to occupy the rooms and it didn't take long for people of our town to move their family members in when the time came. It was the best job I ever had. Filled with laughter and people just really enjoying life. I got to take residents on outings in town. They got to shop and eat out. And they said their stay there was better than any other facility they had ever lived.

Two years later. Roman and I had our wedding there. Five years later we bought the land next door and now ten years later we have private cottages for the elderly to rent along with a club and a swimming pool. The business is growing and so is our love.

I see my ex from time to time. He's bald now. He's lost that muscle and he looks really unhappy. You see he hasn't found any else and his true nature has been revealed by every woman he's been considered serious with. I guess the truth has a way of coming out. He didn't take the sheriff's job. The town hired someone from two towns over instead.

Everything happens for a reason and everything turns out how it should.

I'm glad I went through all I did. If it didn't I wouldn't be as happy as I am now.


End file.
